roblox_monster_madness_survival_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
Pets are floating creatures that follow your character in the lobby and while in game in MMS. They are used to improve the stats of the player's current character. Pets level up as you use them in game. The max level of pets is 20. After a pet hits level 18, it can be upgraded again for 2500 Coins each level until it hits 20. Obtaining Pets Pet's are obtained from purchasing pets at the Shop. There are three basic egg types that remain available all the time. These eggs range from the prices of 250-5000 Coins. Each Egg has certain percentages that are lower or higher based on the egg type. Purchasing certain amounts of these eggs will yield Badges. Egg Types Common Egg - 250 Coins ''' Common 60%, Uncommon 25%, Rare 10%, Ultra Rare 4%, Legendary 1% '''Uncommon Egg - 500 Coins Common 20%, Uncommon 60%, Rare 15%, Ultra Rare 4%, Legendary 1% Rare Egg - 1500 Coins Common 10%, Uncommon 10%, Rare 60%, Ultra Rare 15%, Legendary 1% Ultra-Rare Egg - 2500 Common 5%, Uncommon 10%, Rare 20%, Ultra Rare 60%, Legendary 5% Legendary Egg - 5000 Common 1%, Uncommon 5%, Rare 10%, Ultra Rare 24%, Legendary 60% Limited Eggs Halloween Egg - ??? Stats Unknown, possibly the same as Christmas Egg. Christmas Egg - 4000 Common 60%, Uncommon 25%, Rare 10%, Ultra Rare 4%, Legendary 1% Pet Traits Pet Traits refer to the way your pet will appear in MMS. They can have rarities of Common, Uncommon, Rare, Ultra Rare, and Legendary. There are 7 Traits, all of them listed below. Gender could also be considered a Trait, but it is not. Body Type Body Type refers to the actual model of the Pet. There are a large variety of these body types, many of different rarities. A list of all of these types and their rarities can be found in the page below: Pet Body Types Primary Color Primary Color refers to the main color of a pet. It is usually the body color, or the main color of the Pet in general. Secondary Color Secondary Color is usually the color of accents and markings on pets. It can be the color of smaller portions of the Pet body. Eye Color Eye Color is the color of the pets eye. / A list of all the colors is virtually impossible, because of the sheer amount of available color codes. Eye Material The Eye Material is the material in which the eye will appear. Body Material The Body Material is the material in which the Body Type will appear. The Materials available for any of these traits are Smooth Plastic, Plastic, Concrete, Sand, Pebble, Slate, Granite, Foil, Glass, Force Field, labeled from Least Rare to Rarest. Texture Textures are decals that wrap around the Pet Body. These textures aren't always visible, and range from many different decals. The list of Textures are None, Stripe, Wave Stripe, and Star Stripe. Pet Stats When equipped, pets upgrade a random set of stats that are given to the pet when they hatch. As the pet levels up, these stat values go up. The max pet level is 20. The stats that pets can improve are Health, Damage, Armor, Speed, and Luck.